A Stolen Heart
by DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb
Summary: Astoria and Draco are married. Draco is secretly bisexual. Harry is married to Ginny. HPDM slash. Horrid summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my very first story on FFN, before it kept being taken down for some odd reason. Please Read and Review, and tell me how you think of the story. I would greatly appreciate it. Eventual Drarry.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry, Astoria, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, nor Draco, or any other characters that you may recognize. Although, I am only borrowing them for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was around May. Scorpius was in his third year of Hogwarts. So, Draco and Astoria had the Malfoy-Greengrass Mansion to themselves for another month before their beloved son arrived back home through the Floo Powder Network near Kings Cross Station in London. Draco was sitting in the corner of the master bedroom, sitting at the large mahogany desk in the far right corner of the room.

"Draco, honey, we need to talk about a few things." Astoria, Draco's wife of nearly fifteen years said, her voice nearing the sounds of concern.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the connecting bedroom and looked at her husband. She sighed as she seen that once again, he had come home and began to work, like he had been doing for the last nine weeks. He hadn't looked up from his work as she spoke, but grunted as if to tell her that he was listening. She walked over to his place in the corner of the bedroom and looked at the bundle of paperwork that was next to his left arm on the large mahogany desk.

"Draco?" She asked once again as he was still writing furiously on the parchment. He turned slightly in her direction, but didn't stop writing.

"I want to talk to you about your obsession with work."

He looked up at her questioningly.

"What obsession? I'm not obsessed. I'm working. Doing paperwork is my job, Astoria," Draco said, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You leave for work early in the morning. You're gone working all day. You come home at weird hours at night. And it's the same deal every day. I miss you, Draco. I miss the way you used to come home and hug me and spend time with me. Now all you do is work. We barely spend any time together anymore." She said as she sat on the bed, looking down at her left hand where the elaborate ring was sitting on her ring finger.

"Astoria, please, don't try this guilt on me. You know I don't want to work the hours that I do. You know that I wish nothing more than to spend every moment that I have with you and Scorpius. I love you both. But since my father is in Azkaban and my mother is off hiding from the Ministry, I have to work these shifts to be able to keep food on the table." Draco explained.

Although his voice was calm and relaxed, Draco was anything but. But seeing as he was a Malfoy, he had years of practicing to not show any emotion at all.

"Draco, are you aware that people in the Ministry are starting to talk about you?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

At this, Draco rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? What do they say about me behind my back?"

"Are you aware that there are people in the Ministry that are terrified of you to the point that they want to be nowhere within your sight?" Astoria continued, ignoring her husband's interruption.

"And how do you know all of this?" He asked, almost angry.

"Harry Potter and many, many others Draco." She answered.

"Why in Merlin's name would Harry Potter be concerned about my well being?" Draco asked, curiously.

Astoria shrugged. "He's been concerned about you and your mother's well being since the end of the war, Draco. Surely you knew of that." Astoria said as she played with the ring on her left finger.

Draco shook his head. "He never acted as if he cared for me. At the hearing for my sentence, he barely spoke to me. And he barely speaks to me now and he works in the same department as I do." Draco answered, returning to his work.

"He's been owling me, Draco. For at least five weeks now." She said, barely a whisper, but Draco still heard her.

"He what?" He demanded, turning back to look at her.

Astoria started chewing on her bottom lip furiously. "Draco, please. Nothing is going on between Harry and I. He's been very concerned for you and your health. He's noticed that you barely eat at work and I wasn't aware of that until he owled me the first letter; he's kind of been keeping a close eye on you. But he's made sure that you didn't realize, or else he knew you would've hexed him because of your past." Astoria said.

She was slightly shaking her head from side to side. Draco's breathing became almost too fast to handle as he sat back down in his chair, for he had become slightly nauseous at the knowledge that Harry Potter has been watching him. He shook his head almost in denial.

"Astoria, I want you to-" He was suddenly cut off as an owl started tapping on the window in front of the desk.

Draco quickly opened the window and the bird flew gracefully into the room and landed on Astoria's right shoulder. She smiled at the tawny owl as it stuck out its leg and gazed patiently into her eyes. Astoria smiled as she recognized Harry Potter's owl, Marcy.

"Hey, Marcy. Would you like some Jelly Fingers?" She asked the owl. She smiled as the owl hooted softly. She grabbed a small Jelly Finger off of the desk and handed the bird the piece of candy. She took the letter off of the bird's leg and smiled as the bird flew back out of the open window. Draco looked near dangerous as he gazed at the letter.

"Who's the letter from? Your boyfriend, Harry Potter?" Draco asked as he glared at the letter in his wife's hand.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it is from Harry bloody Potter." She said calmly as she walked out of the room.

Draco's breathing started to get slightly out of control as he watched his wife walk out.

_How the hell can anyone like Harry bloody Potter? He's not good looking at all. He's nothing but a disgrace to the wizarding world. How dare he place my father in Azkaban. How dare he apologize to me afterwards and expect me to accept him? He's nothing but a scum-sucking wife stealer_. He thought as he walked out of the room and followed his wife into her personal library.

The room was quite large, despite the few actual items in there. Books were placed on the walls in crevices or stacked on shelves neatly. The large room had a green tint to the room, courtesy of the blazing green fire in the fire pit in the center of it. Draco shivered slightly as he looked into the fire. No matter if he was a wizard or not, those flames always gave him a chill down his spine.

Astoria was writing something on a piece of parchment in the far right hand corner of the room. A book in her lap and a letter- the letter from Harry Potter- lay next to her on the armrest of the chair that she had sat into. She barely raised her eyes to look at her husband. Draco could have sworn that she rolled her eyes, although he couldn't be too sure on the fact that she had done it so quickly.

"Astoria, I'm sorry. I got carried away. But you know how I feel about Potter. And the fact that he's watching me-" At this Draco thought that she had a faint pink tinge to her normally pale complexion. "- it just creeps me out. Why is he worried about me suddenly? Does he forget that all throughout Hogwarts that I have done nothing but torture him and his groupie friends?" He asked, more to himself than to her.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Draco, really. He has told you on multiple occasions that he has forgiven you. You did not kill Dumbledore, you did not kill Katie Bell, you did not kill Ronald Weasley, or any of those muggles that you had been accused of, nor did you give him away to your father when he was captured and brought to the Manor. He has forgiven you for your actions when you were younger. No, he does not speak of his concern for you out in public, nor to his friends. But he speaks to me about his concerns because I am your wife and the mother of your first and only child." Astoria explained, looking up from the long letter.

"What do you and Potter talk about? From the looks of that letter, you seem to tell him a lot of things." Draco asked innocently as he walked over to her.

Astoria bit her lip, thinking about what exactly she should tell her husband. "About our marriage, the kids, our friends from Hogwarts, his work." She shrugged.

"What did Potter write you in the first letter that he wrote you?" Draco asked sitting in the armchair across from his wife.

"Why you looked paler than usual, that he was concerned about your health. And he thought that we were getting a divorce. He seems to think that the reason you barely eat is because I hardly feed you." She said with a small smile curling on her lips.

Draco smirked.

"But I already know why you're not eating, and I'm not going to force you to eat if you don't want to." She said.

"And why do I not eat?" He asked curiously.

"Because you're too caught up working to realize anything that's not 'important' to you. You've always been this way, Draco." She answered.

Draco still had the smirk curling on his lips. She unconsciously put her hand on the letter as he stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips. Draco noticed this and looked at the letter out of the corner of his eye. He saw a few questionable words written on it before Astoria folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope and sealed it with the Malfoy-Greengrass emblem.

He eyed his wife curiously as she blushed slightly as she walked out of the room. Draco guessed that she was on her way to the owlery and went up to their bedroom.

He grunted slightly as he jumped on the bed with a soft thump and slid under the covers. He didn't have to wait long before his wife came in and slid in next to him. He smiled as he let sleep take him away.

* * *

**A/N So how did you guys like the first chapter? Is it worth anything good? Reviews would be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:If you like, or do not like this chapter, or story, please leave reviews? Sorry for the long wait. Please forgive?**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Kevlar, do you mind finding Harry Potter for me? I need to speak to him about the missing case that has just came to me today." Draco asked politely as he looked at his assistant putting a mug of tea on his desk.

"Sure thing, Draco. May I ask you if you need any other favors, sir?" The brown haired wizard asked as he wrote something on the parchment that he always carried around with him.

"Not that I can think of other than the usual, close the door as you leave." Draco smiled small as he gazed into the honey brown eyes of the wizard standing in front of his desk. Kevlar nodded and walked out of the small office, closing the door after him. Draco smiled to himself.

_Thank Merlin that wizard is Muggle born. He would be freaking out if he knew anything about me._ Draco laughed silently to himself as he looked at the report in front of him.

On the first page was a wizard with a dark brown goatee and half moon spectacles covering the dark green eyes that seemed to pierce right through Draco's body. He shivered slightly as he tossed the parchment aside.

_Why do I always seem to be cursed with dealing with these pathetic excuses for Death Eaters? Do they not realize that if the Death Eaters wanted to be caught, they would resurface again?_ He thought to himself miserably thinking back to when he had been branded with the Mark. He scratched at the hideous Mark that was burned carelessly into his left arm by his father's worship. He scowled at himself.

He jumped slightly as a knock came at the door.

"Come in." He said clearly.

Right away, Potter came through the door, looking almost scared as Draco looked at him.

"Kevlar said that you requested my appearance." Harry announced unsure.

Draco nodded and gestured to the red velvet seated chair in front of his desk. Harry sat down hesitantly. He looked up at his once-arch-nemesis.

"I supposed Kevlar already spoke to you about why I called you here?" Draco asked, trying to sound important.

"Have you got any new leads on the missing Death Eaters?" Harry asked eagerly.

Draco shook his head. "Not exact leads, but we have got an inside source to help us track at least three of them down. This man-" Draco pointed to the picture he was previously studying "-is supposedly named Marcus Dolby. We haven't found any exact leads on his whereabouts but he is said to be around Wales. Exactly where, though, we do not know." Draco picked up another picture.

This time, a picture of a witch who had sunken cheekbones, and blond hair that seemed to be flying out in odd patches. Her piercing gray eyes seemed eerily similar to Draco's.

"I had owled my mother about this witch, because everyone seemed to have the impression that she was somehow from the Malfoy crest. My mother denied any such allegations, and it just seems as though this woman has no trace of Malfoy blood in her." Draco explained to a nodding Harry.

"What about that Jera fellow? What was his name, Thomas Jera?" Harry asked, grabbing a stack of files off the desk.

Draco shook his head, "I've been looking through file after file all day studying, searching for each Death Eater, but I can only find a certain location for this woman-" Draco took the stack from Harry and pulled out a parchment with the name of "Suma Cartonel-Death Eater- Azkaban" labeled on the top of the parchment.

"Where was she?" Harry asked curiously.

"Ottery St. Catchpole, no Potter, not near the Burrow. But around the area." Draco quickly explained as he mentioned his wife's childhood home. "Speaking of the Ginny, how are you and her doing lately?" Draco asked curiously as he handed Harry his finished files.

"She's wonderful. Taking care of James, Albus, Lily." Harry smiled, amazed at the fact that his once-enemy was now on speaking terms with him. Draco nearly smiled.

"Potter, I want to ask you something, and I really do need a clear answer." He said after a moment of silence.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

"How long have you been secretly owling my wife?" Draco asked and was slightly surprised to see a faint blush seeping onto Harry's cheek bones.

"Since around March. I was worried about you and the fact that you seemed more skinny than usual. You're usually the first to eat during our lunch breaks, and I haven't been the only one to notice that you have stopped coming in to the cafeteria to eat. And I know you can't be eating in your office. It always smells the exact same- like the flowers of a lily." Harry added knowingly.

Draco was greatly confused at how Potter had known what exactly his office smelled like. As far as Draco knew, Potter never stepped foot into his office since he began working here nearly 9 years ago.

"How do you know what my office smells like?" Draco accused, slightly narrowing his eyes.

Harry blushed a deep red.

"I sometimes come here looking for reports that you haven't got to yet as to help you complete the searches. I place them back down as soon as I get the chance." He explained, suddenly avoiding his gaze.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I always wondered how most of the files get done, and I never have any recollection of ever touching them." He smiled slightly as he looked at Potter's discomfort.

"Why are you so embarrassed about helping me, Potter?" Draco asked the blushing man in front of him.

"I'd thought you'd be furious at me for sneaking into your office. Last time I checked, we aren't exactly the best of mates." Harry pointed out.

Draco sighed at this.

"Potter, I'm not mad about that. Actually, I'm actually incredibly grateful for this. But anyway, we're getting slightly off the topic. Why do you continuously owl Astoria?" It was just a simple question.

"I'm having a bit of a rough patch with Ginny right now, and it seems that Astoria understands what I'm going through. I owled her since Hermione and Ron completely ignore every owl that I send them. And she just seemed like my last chance." Harry explained.

"What's wrong with Weasel and Granger?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry shrugged.

"After they got married, they just seemed to grow away from me. But I don't mind." He answered as he stood up.

"I have one last question. A few nights ago, you sent Astoria an owl. I didn't read it at all, though I did see a few words in that letter that, quite frankly, I didn't know existed in your vocabulary." Draco said.

Harry nodded.

Draco noticed that his eyes grew slightly larger behind those round glasses.

_Oh, Merlin. Here he goes. He's going to ask me about that crush I have on him. I knew this was going to-_ Harry stopped thinking to himself and looked into the piercing gray eyes in front of him.

"Are you secretly gay or something, Potter?" He asked, bluntly.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, and each time no sound seemed to come out. So he resorted to looking at the blond haired man confused. He saw something flash in Draco's eyes for a second, but the emotion was gone faster than he could comprehend it.

"You may leave, Potter. And please, close the door on your way out." Draco finally said.

Harry turned on his heel and walked to the closed door. As he turned the knob, he faintly heard Draco let out a slow deep breath.

* * *

**A/N: Guys! Leave reviews so I know how I'm doing! And again, I apoligize for the long wait on this chapter.**


End file.
